Contra reloj
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Saga y Kanon Onassis, gemelos, separados al poco tiempo de nacer, tras el divorcio de sus padres, la vida los ha conducido por caminos diferentes, Saga crece con sus "padres" desconociendo completamente a su otra mitad, hasta que un día, un secuestro, una nota y una llamada telefónica, hacen estallar la caja de pandora que ha permanecido sellada desde hace 28 años. CAPITULO III: UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** NO YAOI (AU), ambiente familia y de angustia, no está relacionado al universo del manga/anime y los personajes pueden estar ligeramente cambiados, mantengo la apariencias de los personajes según el anime. Utilizo personajes de otras generaciones y ordenes.

Dedicado a **SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes**, que me pidió un fic gemeloso que fuera hetero, así que aquí los gemes son machos machotes, espero satisfacer tus expectativas, mi cerebro es yaoi, así que crear esto fue todo un reto para mí.

Espero disfruten la lectura y que dejen reviews (si no lo hacen no sabré si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, seré la flamante esposa de Poseidón/Julián solo, pero no soy adivina)

**Contra reloj**

_**By: Cassiopeia Weasley**_

**Sinopsis: **

Saga y Kanon Onassis, gemelos, separados al poco tiempo de nacer, tras el divorcio de sus padres, la vida los ha conducido por caminos diferentes, Saga crece con sus "padres" desconociendo completamente a su otra mitad, hasta que un día, un secuestro, una nota y una llamada telefónica, hacen estallar la caja de pandora que ha permanecido sellada desde hace 28 años, revelando todos los secretos de la familia Onassis.

**Clasificación: rated T, angustia/familiar, (AU)**

**(SagaxShaina) (KanonxThetys).**

**Capítulo I**

**Verdad revelada.**

Luego de tomar su tercera taza de café de la mañana, Saga Onassis, director de la división de crímenes tecnológicos del departamento de policía de Atenas, se encontraba revisando el expediente del más reciente caso, un famoso criminal tan solo conocido como el Alquimista estaba causando estragos en la economía de la ciudad, llevando diversos bancos a la quiebra al infiltrarse en sus sistemas y transferir astronómicas sumas de dinero, sin dejar rastro alguno más que su firma.

-Saga, ¡SAGA! - le grito su compañera la teniente Shaina Bastos – te estoy hablando hace alrededor de diez minutos, podrías prestarme algo de atención para variar – le exigió la peli verde.

-Teniente Bastos, ¿se puede saber por qué carajos me está gritando como posesa? - le reprocho el griego.

-Porque no me estas escuchando, te estoy diciendo que tenemos a Aioros y Aioria interceptando los sistemas de seguridad de todos los bancos de la ciudad que aun no han sido robados, pero en mi opinión creo que tú mismo deberías encargarte de eso.

-¿Por qué? Los hermanos Kopolis son bastantes capaces de hacer eso, son agentes muy bien entrenados, Shaina.

-Eso lo sé, pero sigo creyendo que tu, eres el mejor para ese trabajo ¿es que acaso ya te acostumbraste a ser oficial de escritorio?

-¡SHAINA! no me provoques, que ya bastantes dolores de cabeza me está dando este cabron, para que me vengas a joder tu también, eres mi compañera se supone que debes apoyarme, no atacarme, escucha te propongo algo, vete a casa y descansa, si tengo noticias de que el bastardo hace algún movimiento te avisare ¿de acuerdo?

-Hablas como si no me conocieras Saga, sabes que no estaré en paz hasta que atrapemos a ese sujeto, odio a este tipo de criminal que se mueve entre las sombras – se quejo la peli verde.

-Lo sé _**fiera, **_pero por ahora tenemos las manos atadas – le contesto el peli azul.

-Me voy, aprovechare para pasar tiempo con Seiya, ya que mi compañero y jefe me envió a casa.

-¿Sigues con ese perdedor? Por los dioses, mereces algo mejor que ese idiota – le reprocho con disgusto.

-Quizás, pero no puedo esperar toda la vida a ser notada por el idiota que se niega a verme y mas por alguien que no tiene ojos para mas nada que no sea su trabajo, nos vemos luego patriarca.

-Adiós, cobra.

Cobra era el nombre clave de Shaina en el departamento, a Saga le llamaban patriarca, luego de marcharse la chica, Saga se quedo pensativo, sin saber realmente como interpretar sus palabras, hacía mucho tiempo que le gustaba Shaina, decir que le gustaba era un eufemismo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica, era muy hermosa y una excelente agente, eran compañeros desde hace seis años, ella había sido trasladada directo desde la naval, era francotiradora, y una mujer extremadamente letal a la hora de combatir, no le temblaba el pulso y jamás fallaba un disparo, su belleza era solo comparable con su capacidad destructiva.

Cuando saga fue sacado del campo de acción, Shaina no dudo en acompañarlo en sus nuevas funciones como su segundo al mando y era una de las pocas personas que sabía sobre la habilidad de Saga con la tecnología, había estado con él en casi todos los momentos en los últimos años y el sin pensar pondría su vida en sus manos, lo que era una ironía ya que era capaz de entregarle su vida, pero no había sido capaz de entregarle su corazón.

-alo, si Seika ¿qué sucede? - le pregunto a su secretaria.

-Disculpe agente Onassis, tiene una llamada de su madre por la línea 3, me tomare el atrevimiento de decirle que no se escucha muy feliz señor.

Gracias por la advertencia pequeña – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – está bien puedes pasarme la llamada – le dijo mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

-Poniendo el teléfono en altavoz se preparo mentalmente para la arremetida de su madre.

¡SAGA PAULOS ONASSIS KYOKOS! Eres el ser mas desconsiderado de esta tierra, tres semanas, tres malditas semanas y no has tenido la decencia de visitar a tu madre ni una sola vez.

-Mama, no maldigas eso no es bonito para una dama como tu – se burlo ligeramente mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Cierra la boca, no me respondas y no ruedes los ojos muchacho desconsiderado que soy tu madre, grito y maldigo lo que se me venga en gana, así que mueve tu malagradecido trasero en este mismo momento y ven a visitar a tus padres, Defteros también desea verte – le ordeno su madre.

-Mama estoy trabajando, además tengo 28 años para que me estés tratando como a un niño pequeño – se hizo el ofendido, aunque le divertía enormemente la preocupación de su progenitora.

-Escucha muchachito, me importa un rábano marino si eres un anciano desdentado, soy tu madre y a mí no me contestas, te espero en la tarde, te preparare la tarta que tanto te gusta.

-Habrías comenzado con que había tarta en lugar de gritarme, está bien mami, ahí estaré.

-Saga, no olvides que te amo mi bebe.

-Lo sé madre, lo sé, también te amo – le dijo para luego colgar el teléfono.

Colgó con una extraña sensación en su pecho, si bien supo disimularlo bajo su falso histerismo, su madre había estado inquieta, se escuchaba preocupada, hacia tres semanas que se había mudado a su propio departamento luego de tener una lucha casi titánica con su madre que se negaba a dejar que su bebe se fuera de casa.

Contra todo pronóstico se había mudado y si bien su madre era sumamente sobre protectora y lo llamaba a diario y varias veces al día, jamás había demandado su presencia en la casa familiar, ni la había escuchado tan desesperada.

Pocas personas sabían sobre que se había mudado de la casa de sus padres, pero entre esas personas se encontraba Shaina, quien algunas veces llevaba provisiones al pequeño departamento, ya que él nunca se acordaba de hacerlo, decidió avisarle a la teniente hacia adonde iría.

Saco su teléfono y le marco a la chica, quien al cuarto repique le atendió el celular.

-Saga, no es un buen momento a... ahora – le dijo entre gruñidos.

-Oh, solo llamaba para avisarte que no estaré en el departamento, iré a visitar a mis padres, escuche a mi madre muy inquieta cuando me llamo hoy temprano, luego cuando regrese pediré pizza y cervezas y veré películas de terror de las que te gustan, por si quieres pasarte y acompañarme – le dijo hablando excesivamente despacio, sabiendo que con esto irritaría a la menor, quien le corto la llamada no sin antes decirle que era un imbécil y gruñirle de nuevo.

Podía imaginar lo que mantenía ocupada a su compañera, lo podía imaginar y con demasiados detalles para su gusto, le irritaba sobre manera lo que estaba sucediendo entre la chica y el pelmazo de su novio, le daban deseos de estampar la cabeza del chico contra el pavimento y borrar esa sonrisa de idiota que siempre cargaba.

Tomo las llaves de su auto, un precioso Chevrolet Camaro Black Concept y se dirigió como bólido a casa de su madre en las afueras de la ciudad, estar unas horas con su madre alejaría sus pensamientos de su teniente y de sus locas ganas de matar al novio de la italiana.

_**Aprox dos horas después...**_

-mama ya estoy en casa, ven a recibir a tu desconsiderado y malagradecido hijo – vocifero al entrar.

-¡SAGA! Que gusto verte mi hermoso bebe – le respondió su madre, quien salió presurosa a recibirlo y lo estrecho entre sus brazos – ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te estás alimentando como es debido? ¿Duermes la cantidad de horas correctas? Respóndeme no te quedes callado – le dijo su madre aun con él entre sus brazos.

-¡mama! Dame un respiro que me estas ahogando, necesito respirar – le reprocho el peli azul.

-Lo siento bebe, es que estoy muy preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento – le respondió la rubia muy angustiada.

-Trata de entenderla Saga, tu madre ha estado, muy angustiada estos últimos días, cree que podrías estar en peligro, hijo – le dijo su padre a modo de saludo, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Padre ¿cómo has estado? - le saludo a su progenitor, del cual él era una copia casi fiel, solo que más joven – he estado muy ocupado en el caso del Alquimista.

-Imagino que si, con lo obsesivo que eres, no me sorprendería que ni siquiera duermas pensando cómo solucionar ese asunto, pero ven a darle un abrazo a tu viejo padre, no estamos en la estación y ya no soy tu superior, te hemos extrañado hijo mío – le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Las muestras de afecto no eran comunes entre ellos, pero eso no significaba que no se amaran, Defteros amaba a su hijo y Saga le correspondía de la misma manera.

Suena el timbre y Saga se dirige a abrir la puerta, a pesar de que los Onassis eran una familia adinerada, no tenían servicio domestico, solo contaban con la nana que había ayudado a criar a Saga y ya era muy ancianita y ellos la consideraban parte de la familia, un miembro más de la casa.

Así que el apuesto peli azul se fue a abrir la puerta donde le entregaron un paquete dirigido a Defteros, no tenía idea sobre que podría tratarse pues no tenia remitente.

-padre acaba de llegar este paquete, está dirigido a ti, pero no tiene remitente, solo destinatario.

-¿que podría ser? No he ordenado nada – se extraño el mayor de los peli azules.

-Si no lo abres no lo sabrás amor – le contesto su esposa, a lo que el mayor atino a abrir el paquete y encontrar dentro de la pequeña caja un mensaje tipeado donde se leía...

_**TENGO A SU HIJO...**_

Todos se quedaron de piedra, Defteros miraba de Saga a Olimpia a la caja respectivamente sin saber que decir ni pensar.

-esto debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto – dijo para tranquilizar a Saga – no debe significar nada.

Aunque el mismo estaba muy asustado y su esposa quien normalmente era de piel muy blanca, se encontraba en estado de semi transparencia.

En esos momentos el teléfono sonó.

Los Onassis mayores estaban asustados, Saga estaba tenso, al menos el, entre los presentes no sabía que esperar.

-Defteros, por amor a los dioses contesta ese maldito teléfono.

-Si, buenas... - contesto poniendo el altavoz.

-hola, escuche con atención porque no lo repetiré, soy el Alquimista, tengo a su hijo Saga, ahora se encuentra inconsciente, a decir verdad me decepciono esperaba más resistencia de su parte, fue muy fácil capturarlo, aburrido diría yo, cuando su retoño despierte volveré a llamarlos y más les vale convencerlo de cooperar con lo que necesito de él, o sino ustedes sus queridos papis pagaran las consecuencias, la única oportunidad que tienen todos de vivir es que el coopere... uy pero que oportuno, si está despertando.

Se escucho el sonido de la estática y lo que parecía un cuerpo siendo arrastrado y una voz que decía.

-saluda a tus papis Saga

-¿dónde estoy, quien eres tú? - le pregunto el sujeto al otro lado de la línea.

-Cierra la boca y coopera.

-Ayuda, por favor.

-Eres un chico malo, muy malo – le decía el Alquimista mientras lo arrojaba al suelo – ya escucharon tengo a su patético hijo, si esta escoria no coopera ustedes morirán y luego lo matare a él, escuchaste eso Saga, matare a tus padres.

Las tres personas presentes en la sala se habían quedado paralizadas, Olimpia estaba al borde del desmayo, Defteros se había puesto pálido y Saga no sabía cómo reaccionar, el Alquimista aseguraba tenerlo en su poder, pero eso era imposible ya que él estaba con sus padres, sin embargo aquella voz que había pedido ayuda, era su voz, en labios de alguien más. Olimpia sobreponiéndose momentáneamente le pidió a su esposo el teléfono.

-Defteros dame el teléfono, necesito hacer una llamada, y roguemos a todos los dioses que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-Olimpia, ¿crees que sea posible que lo haya confundido?

-Sabes que es perfectamente posible – le respondió la mujer, marcando rápidamente el teléfono – contesta Aspros maldita sea, contesta.

-Alo, quien habla – le contestaron.

-Alo, Aspros, soy Olimpia.

-¿Qué quieres? - le respondió la voz de mala gana.

-Solo quiero saber si Kanon está bien – le respondió la rubia.

-no lo sé, le he estado llamando y no me responde, he tenido un mal presentimiento, pero no debe de ser nada, MI hijo es un gran doctor y tiene mucho trabajo, ¿está todo bien con Saga?

-Si, el está bien.

-adiós, entonces. - le dijo de manera fría para luego cortarle la llamada.

-¿qué te dijo? - le pregunto Defteros a su mujer.

\- ha sabido nada sobre su paradero, en todo el día.

-esperen un momento eh... no pueden hablar entre ustedes e ignorarme como si no estuviera aquí, ¿qué es todo este circo?, ¿quiénes son esos Aspros y Kanon y que tienen que ver con lo que está pasando? - les grito un muy exasperado Saga.

-Ay por Dios, yo sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, se lo llevo Def, el Alquimista se llevo a Kanon – grito la mujer, lanzándose a llorar en los brazos de su esposo – es la única explicación a que crea que se ha llevado a Saga.

-¡madre! ¿Quién es Kanon? Y ¿por qué ese lunático lo confundiría conmigo?

-Ka...Kanon es... tu hermano, para ser específicos, es tu gemelo – le expreso su padre en un pesado suspiro.

-mi...mi...¿qué? - contesto el peli azul que se había quedado sin habla.

-puede saber ¿cómo demonios se supone que tengo un gemelo y no lo sabía? – grito cuando pudo salir del shock – ¿cuándo pensaban decírmelo? No, mejor aun ¿pensaban decírmelo alguna vez? ¿por qué no vive con nosotros, conmigo que soy su hermano? O ¿con ustedes que son sus padres? Hablen maldita sea, uno de los dos dígnese en contestarme – grito fuera de sí.

-Cariño trata de calmarte por favor – le pidió su madre entre lágrimas, mientras continuaba sujeta a su esposo.

-Hazle caso a tu madre Saga, debemos mantener la calma y enfocarnos en arrancar a Kanon de las garras de ese infeliz, no tenemos tiempo para reclamos ahora – le respondió Defteros.

-Me parece que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que ese lunático vuelva a llamar, así que me cuentan porque razón no sabía que tenía un gemelo.

-Quiero saber quién es Aspros y porque él sabe sobre Kanon y yo que soy su gemelo no sabía nada sobre él, -adelante soy todo oídos – les dijo para después acomodarse en el sillón mas cercano al teléfono.

Se acomodo en el sillón, mientras sacaba su celular y le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Shaina donde le pedía intentar localizar el origen de la última llamada recibida en la casa de sus padres, siendo paranoico por naturaleza, tenía el teléfono de sus padres intervenido.

-estoy esperando.

-Saga, la razón por la que Aspros sabe de la existencia de Kanon es porque, Aspros es su padre – le respondió su madre.

-Espera... ¿qué? Quiere decir...

-si, Saga, yo...yo no soy verdadero padre, eres hijo de Aspros y de Olimpia, no mío – le dijo entristecido el peli azul mayor.

-Esto que me dices es una estupidez Defteros, soy idéntico a ti, maldición – le rebatió.

-Por supuesto que te pareces a mí, soy tu tío, Aspros es mi hermano...mi gemelo, no soy tu padre, al menos no biológico porque siempre serás mi hijo de corazón.

-Saga – lo llamo su madre tratando de tocarlo, siendo rechazada por este – luego te explicaremos lo que quieras, todo, pero por favor saca a tu hermano de ahí, no dejes que nada le pase, eres el mejor agente, tráeme a mi bebe devuelta por favor – le pidió entre lagrimas.

Ajustaremos cuentas cuando todo esto termine, traeré a Kanon y ustedes tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones, ¿conoces los datos básicos de Kanon, Olimpia?

Escuchar a su hijo mayor llamarla por su nombre de esa forma tan fría y despectiva le dolía en lo más profundo del alma a la mujer, la que solo pudo limitarse a encogerse en brazos de su marido y contestar.

-Kanon Julius Onassis Kyokos, es médico.

-no sé qué es lo que quiere el Alquimista de mi, pero seguro no lo obtendrá de Kanon y lo matara si no lo considera útil, nunca se había mostrado violento antes, cuando ese bastardo vuelva a llamar yo seré quien conteste ese teléfono, iré a recuperar a mi hermano – se prometió a sí mismo.

Tomando su celular se dispuso a llamar a su teniente, para que le ayudara investigando todo lo que pudiera sobre Kanon, esta vez la chica atendió desde el primer llamado.

-ya iba a contestar tu mensaje Onassis – le contesto la chica que seguía molesta por la interrupción y como había arruinado su encuentro – solo estaba asegurándome de que to...

-Shaina escucha con atención porque no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito saber todo sobre el doctor Kanon Onassis, donde vive, donde trabaja, si tiene familia, todo, reúne esa información en el menor tiempo posible y tráemela a casa de mis padres, es vital ¿entiendes? Ven de civil y no le digas a nadie, no quiero que llames la atención.

-Si, pero, Saga ¿qué está sucediendo?

-Te explicare aquí, necesito esa información para ya, Shaina por favor de verdad estoy contra el reloj – le respondió para después colgarle.

Alrededor de unas dos horas después, Shaina Bastos se encontraba entrando como bólido, a la propiedad de los Onassis, llevando consigo toda la información que había podido recopilar sobre Kanon.

-agente Onassis, podrías explicarme ¿qué demonios significa esto? – le reclamo la chica al entrar en la sala, arrojándole el expediente a Saga – ese hombre es idéntico a ti.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-Léelo tu mismo.

-Ese hombre no soy yo Shaina.

-No me consideres tan idiota Saga, se perfectamente que no eres tú, solo quiero saber ¿por qué me lo ocultaste a mi?

-Porque yo...yo no lo sabía.

-Que historia es esta Saga, aquí hay un hombre idéntico a ti, con tus mismos apellidos y dices no saber nada? - le rebatió la peli verde.

-Así es, no lo sabía – le dijo tomando el expediente y comenzando a leerlo, para con cada línea que leía empalidecer un poco más.

-Tiene dos hijas y una esposa – susurro – tengo dos pequeñas sobrinas que pueden perder a su padre, tengo que sacarlo de donde quiera que este, Kanon hermano, resiste – susurro visiblemente contrariado y al borde de las lagrimas.

Ver a un hombre como el gran Saga Onassis derrumbarse, rompió el corazón de Shaina, si bien Saga era un hombre de buenos sentimientos, estos se mantienen ocultos tras la máscara de la indiferencia y verlo destrozado la estaba matando.

-lo sacaremos de ahí Saga, lo prometo – trato de confortarlo la chica.

-Lo sé, escucha Shaina, me entregare al Alquimista, a cambio de la libertad de Kanon, si bien leí que es médico militar y debe de saberse defender, se que estaba inconsciente, lo que significa que seguro el Alquimista lo ataco por detrás para poder derrumbarlo.

-Busca a la esposa y las hijas de mi hermano y llévalas a mi departamento, solo los hermanos Kopolis y tu saben que vivo ahí, dile a la esposa las cosas lo mejor que puedas, pero por ningún motivo le digas a las niñas, les devolveré a su padre, lo prometo.

Como invocado por los espíritus el teléfono de la casona comenzó a sonar insistentemente, pero esta vez, ya Saga esperaba la llamada.

-Defteros, recibe la llamada en altavoz, yo mismo quiero hablar con ese malnacido – le ordeno a su "padre"

-alo - le contesto Defteros.

-al fin contestas, hasta pareciera que no te importaran sus vidas, ni la de su hijo.

-¿Alquimista?

-¿Qué broma es esa? - le contesto el sujeto.

-Escucha Alquimista, cometiste un error, al que tienes ahí no soy yo, es mi hermano, es el doctor Kanon Onassis, te daré lo que quiera que desees, pero libera a mi gemelo – le pidió el peli azul

-¿hermano?... ¿gemelo?, que clase de estupidez es esta, no tienes ningún hermano y mucho menos un gemelo Saga Onassis, te conozco más de lo que te imaginas y sé que me estas mintiendo – le respondió el hombre furioso.

-Si tengo un hermano, lo tienes en tu poder y lo quiero de vuelta, así que dime lo que deseas de mí y te lo daré.

-Mmm... es sencillo lo que quiero Saga, quiero ver a esta maldita ciudad perdida en el caos, y ¿qué mejor que afectando su preciosa economía? Quiero robar el First National Bank of Greece y como me ha sido imposible burlar su sistema de seguridad, imagino que debes de ser tu quien esta detrás de su intrincado sistema que no me deja acceder, así que serás tu quien me de ese acceso y de paso me aseguro de hacer que toda Atenas sepa que fuiste tú quien violo la seguridad del banco.

-Un ínfimo precio por la vida de tu hermano, veo que no me mentías y si tienes un gemelo, no es hermoso como la red nos permite saber toda la vida de alguien en cuestiones de segundos, tiene una linda esposa y dos pequeñas adorables, sería una lástima que algo les pasara.

Saga se tenso al escuchar la amenaza en las palabras del Alquimista, no dudo en enviar un mensaje a su segundo al mando.

**De: patriarca.**

**A**_**lquimista conoce sobre **_

_**tesoro del reflejo,**_

_**protégelo en la **_

_**seguridad del santuario.**_

Se escucha un bip con la respuesta de la chica.

**De: cobra.**

_**Entendido, esperamos**_

_**al espejo y su reflejo **_

_**en el santuario.**_

-¿qué te hace pensar que puedo burlar un sistema tan estructurado como el de ese banco?

-Te conozco Onassis, se perfectamente que si hay alguien capaz de hackear el sistema de seguridad mas intrínseco y complicado ese eres tú, ya te dije que te conozco mejor de lo que crees, ahora si no quieres que te envié a tu querido hermanito en piezas, te espero en el almacén de Calicós a las 600 horas de mañana, creo que sobra decirte que vengas solo. - le dijo para luego colgarle la llamada.

**Continuara...**

_**Avance del próximo capitulo...**_

_-Kanon, estoy aquí hermano, mírame – le susurro Saga dulcemente a su gemelo._

_-¿quién eres tú? - le respondió semi inconsciente el peli azul._

_-Soy Saga tu...tu gemelo..._

este es el primer capi de mi nuevo fic, se que pongo a los personajes en situaciones en verdad duras, pero así es el drama y la angustia, sé que es diferente a lo que les he traído siempre, a excepción del ángel y el loto ese también es fuerte, pero deben estar preparados a esperar cualquier cosa de mí, eso sí con la mejor calidad posible, los demás capis están cocinándose en mi cabeza, aunque normalmente escribo yaoi, aquí no lo habrá, ni siquiera un solo personaje será homosexual, estoy buscando variar, todavía hay muchas cosas que sacar del baúl de los secretos de los Onassis, espero sea de su agrado...

No tengo Beta Reader, así que si alguien se ofrece a darme una manito con eso para mejorar la calidad de los capítulos, estaré eternamente agradecida.

_**¿Quién ustedes creen que puede ser el alquimista?**_


	2. Chapter 2: La dama y la sombra (part 1)

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** NO YAOI (AU), ambiente familiar y de angustia, no está relacionado al universo del manga/anime y los personajes pueden estar ligeramente cambiados, mantengo las apariencias de los personajes según el anime. Utilizo personajes de otras generaciones y ordenes.

**N/A:** comillas, negritas y cursivas, usadas para el relato de Olimpia.

**Contra reloj**

_**By: Cassiopeia-Weasley.**_

**Capítulo II**

**La dama y la sombra (primera parte)**

El silencio reinaba en la mansión Onassis. Una madre desconsolada ante la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus hijos, el que siempre había sido un padre sintiendo en carne viva el rechazo de aquel al que había criado con amor y esmero y un hijo que creía haber crecido en la familia "perfecta" sintiéndose agujereado por el cruel aguijón de la traición. Tal era el nivel de tensión presente entre aquellas tres personas que ocupaban la sala de la casona, Saga fue el primero en romper el pesado silencio.

-bien. Como escucharon tengo hasta mañana para reunirme con ese bastardo e ir por Kanon. Así que me gustaría escuchar su "hermosa" historia de amor y cómo fue que mi madre se acostó con dos hermanos y encima gemelos, adelante, les escucho – les dijo a sus padres, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala.

-Saga, por favor no le hables así a tu madre. No sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas.

-por supuesto que no lo sé, estoy esperando que ustedes me lo digan, porque soy un hombre racional trato de no juzgarlos a la ligera, pero esto me está sobrepasando. Quiero entenderlos pero, no me cabe en la cabeza que una madre abandone a su hijo deliberadamente.

-pero las cosas no fueron así Olim... - trato de decir el mayor de los peli azules, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa quien tomaba su mano y la apretaba ligeramente.

**\- **no importa Def. Es tiempo de que Saga lo sepa, debimos de habérselo dicho desde hace mucho tiempo y no esperar a que algo como esto ocurriera, yo le contare a nuestro hijo nuestra historia. - le dijo muy segura la mujer, Saga pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos la determinación que siempre caracterizo a su madre.

-Saga mi bebe mas grande. Ya es hora de que te enteres de todo, tantos secretos me están matando – suspiro las cosas sucedieron así.

"_**Defteros y yo nos conocimos cuando apenas éramos unos niños, nuestras familias eran conocidos y solíamos coincidir en eventos donde teníamos que acompañar a nuestros padres. Aburridos y siendo de los pocos niños presentes en aquellas reuniones, nos hicimos amigos y con el paso del tiempo muy cercanos.**_

_**Creo que me enamore de él antes de siquiera saber el significado de aquella palabra, éramos como uña y carne, jamás nos separábamos, yo amaba a Def con locura y ese sentimiento solo aumento con el paso de los años. Jamás le dije nada por miedo a perder su amistad, eso me dolería demasiado. **_

_**Sabía que tenía un hermano, me lo dijo muchas veces. Me hablaba sobre Aspros y sus ojos brillaban de orgullo, para ser honesta nunca alcance a escuchar ni siquiera el cincuenta por ciento de lo que me contaba, estaba demasiado ocupada perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes que tan hermosos me parecían."**_

Saga escuchaba a su madre hablar de su padre y veía a este sonrojarse, la manera en que entrelazaban sus manos y la mirada soñadora de ella y supo que no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido, el jamás podría odiarlos, porque Defteros era y siempre seria su padre. Aunque decidió que ellos no tenían que saberlo, al menos no por ahora.

"_**me conto que Aspros estudiaba en el extranjero y que vivía con su padre Caín y su tío Abel, mientras el vivía en Atenas con su madre. Me dijo que su hermano era muy inteligente, que regresaría pronto, que estaba seguro de que me agradaría.**_

_**Meses más tarde, Aspros regreso. Recuerdo que esa tarde, me pidió acompañarlo a recibir a su hermano al aeropuerto. Quede de piedra cuando lo vi entre la multitud, era imposible no reconocerlo, eran idénticos.**_

_**Nos presento y te juro que me encandile con él, no por su belleza porque conocía ese rostro como el mío propio, sino por la fuerza con la que parecía brillar. El camino de regreso fue muy ameno, Aspros tenía una plática deliciosa, una gran facilidad para resaltar, un aura poderosa y me sentí fascinada por él, era como si por fin hubiese logrado obtener en el lo que siempre quise tener de Defteros. Yo era como una polilla pululando alrededor de una bombilla.**_

_**Pasaron los días y nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos, aunque siempre éramos los tres porque nunca estuvo a discusión el separarme de Def, eso no era negociable, pero él era más como una sombra. Siempre tratando de pasar desapercibido.**_

Defteros se encontraba escuchando a su esposa con atención. Decidió intervenir para responder la pregunta no expresada por su hijo, pero que se reflejaba en el rostro de Saga como si de un letrero con luces de neón se tratara.

-yo siempre estuve enamorado de tu madre pero siempre la vi tan inalcanzable para mi, siempre pensé que ella me veía solo como su mejor amigo y no quería arriesgarme a perder su amistad era demasiado cobarde. Esa fue la razón por la que cuando la vi encandilarse por Aspros me hice a un lado, el había tenido el valor de hacer lo que yo no – finalizo el mayor.

Su esposa lo miro fijamente, sus ojos expresaban ese amor sincero que siempre le profeso a su esposo.

-tú siempre fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida. – Le dijo – continuo.

"_**yo creí que me había enamorado de él. Era tan fácil quererlo, encantarse con él, tan apuesto, tan inteligente, tan culto, tan experimentado, tan... de mundo, me trataba como a una verdadera reina, me sentía en las mismas nubes. Def siempre estuvo a mi lado aun cuando empecé a salir con su hermano, Aspros era como un huracán, enérgico, me sacudía. Pero al regresar yo solo deseaba la compañía tranquila y calmante de Defteros, al final del día yo lo único que quería era refugiarme en sus brazos.**_

_**Trate de convencerme a mi misma que lo que sentía por Def era cariño fraternal, que ya no lo amaba como antes y que a quien amaba era a Aspros. La mente es poderosa y una mentira repetida como mantra todos los días, uno mismo llega a creérsela, pero el corazón es inmune a la mente y en mi corazón estuvo siempre guardado mi amor hacia Defteros. **_

_**Cuando Aspros me pidió matrimonio ni siquiera lo pensé al aceptar, aunque debo confesar que no lo estaba mirando a él en ese momento, note como Def no volteo a verme, me convencí de que todo estaba perdido y acepte definitivamente, esta vez con mi vista puesta en el gemelo correcto.**_

_**Luego de la boda, pasamos momentos de autentica felicidad. Te digo que sí, que creí haberlo olvidado, realmente creí que amaba a mi marido, tuvimos un año de feliz matrimonio, quede embarazada. Durante ese tiempo me sentí algo vacía, no había visto a Defteros desde la boda, se había ido de viaje, yo esperaba su regreso ansiosa para contarle sobre mi embarazo. Pero como todo lo falso en esta vida no es duradero, mi matrimonio estuvo condenado al fracaso desde el principio. Una noche, en medio de...bueno, de eso. Yo empecé a sentirme mal, tenía mucha fiebre, creo que comencé a delirar, sentía que me estaba quemando, solo alcance a decir unas palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia.**_

_**Cuando desperté no reconocía el lugar, aun así cuando pude enfocarme divise que estaba en una habitación de hospital, mi corazón se desboco. A mi costado una mata de brillante cabello azul se desparramaba sobre la esquina de mi cama de hospital, desde la puerta, otra figura con una mata de pelo igual nos observaba.**_

_*****flash back*****_

_**-no ha salido del hospital desde que llego, he intentado enviarlo a casa a descansar, todo este tiempo ha permanecido sin dormir, pero está realmente agotado.**_

_**Su rostro hermoso reflejaba su furia, pero pude notar que no estaba enojado con su gemelo, lo estaba conmigo.**_

_**-Aspros ¿qué sucedió?**_

_**-te desmayaste. ¿Sabes Olimpia? es curioso las cosas de las que puede uno enterarse cuando una persona delira. Es decir, uno no puede controlar que sus verdaderos sentimientos salgan a flote ¿hasta cuándo pensabas seguirme utilizando para olvidar a mi hermano?**_

_**Perdí todo rastro de color en mi rostro en ese momento.**_

_**-Aspros yo no...**_

_**-cállate, no digas nada, No quiero escucharte. Todo lo que tenía que saber lo dijiste esa noche presa de la fiebre, lo comprobé cuando al llamarlo y decirle que estabas mal dejo su aislamiento y voló para estar contigo. Lo he tenido que comprobar cada noche que has susurrado su nombre desde que estas en el hospital ¿por qué usarme de esa manera? No lo merezco.**_

_**Decidí que continuar la falsa ya no tenía sentido, ya que mi corazón había hablado, cuando mi mente ya no pudo seguir mintiendo.**_

_**-tienes razón, no lo mereces. No te quise utilizar en realidad creí haberte llegado a amar, perdóname Aspros, eres un ser maravilloso y yo te lastime.**_

_**-¿por qué estar conmigo si amabas a mi hermano? ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?**_

_**-¿nunca has sentido miedo?**_ -_** le pregunte**_

_**-sí. He sentido miedo dos veces. Lo sentí hace una semana, cuando creí que morirías y luego lo sentí, cuando dijeron que Defteros había tenido un accidente por manejar a altas velocidades para poder llegar aquí– dijo saliendo de la habitación.**_

_**En ese momento me percate de que Defteros tenía una mano vendada y al retirar su cabello de su rostro, habían curaciones en su rostro y me sentí morir.**_

_**Voltee mi rostro y colocado en la mesita a un lado de mi cama estaba la argolla de matrimonio de Aspros. Pasados unos minutos regreso acompañado de un doctor, traía consigo un ligero desayuno y un jugo de naranja, supe que no era para él, Aspros odiaba el jugo de naranja, mientras su hermano era todo lo contrario, lo sacudió levemente para despertarlo y literalmente le obligo a comer, yo observaba todo mientras el doctor me revisaba.**_

_**-la señora Onassis estará bien, su embarazo continua sin correr peligro, pronto podrá irse a casa – nos informo el doctor para luego salir de la habitación.**_

_**-vamos a aprovechar que todos estamos despiertos y a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Olimpia, quiero el divorcio, déjame terminar – me dijo cuando trate de interrumpirlo- se que Defteros no es culpable de nada, pero aun así, debió ser sincero conmigo. Jamás me habría casado contigo sabiendo que él te amaba, ambos me utilizaron, no los puedo perdonar.**_

_**-nos divorciaremos apenas el niño o niña nazca. Te dejare la casa donde hemos vivido, pero es lo único que obtendrás de mi, el bebe se queda conmigo – me dijo dejándome helada, saliendo de la habitación.**_

_***** flash back end*****_

_**El rostro de Defteros estaba desencajado, le pregunte que cuales cosas había dicho mientras estuve delirando, tomo mis manos, me miro a los ojos y me dijo que Aspros lo había llamado porque mis últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento habían sido su nombre diciéndole que lo amaba y que en medio de la fiebre y el delirio no había dejado de llamarlo. Que había abierto los ojos por un ínfimo momento, que acaricie su rostro y le dije el nombre de Defteros a Aspros, yo no recuerdo nada de ese hecho.**_

_**Aspros acuso a Defteros de haberlo traicionado, tuvieron una pelea telefónica, gracias a los dioses el temor de Aspros de perder a su gemelo peso mas porque cuando Def se accidento camino al hospital luego de regresar al país solo para ir a verme, no volvieron a discutir. Al menos no delante de mí.**_

_**Aspros nos dijo que no intervendría entre nosotros, pero que no iba a perdonar que lo hubiéramos utilizado, nos divorciaríamos al nacer el bebe, el se iría de la casa y se llevaría al niño o niña. Para ese entonces aun no sabíamos el sexo y menos que serian gemelos.**_

_**Vivimos los meses restantes en la misma casa, pero éramos completos extraños, jamás volvió a hablarme, ni mucho menos tocarme. Fui a uno de mis chequeos médicos de rutina, me hicieron el ultrasonido y me dijeron que tendría gemelos, se lo dije a Aspros, recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez en meses que me dirigió la palabra, recuerdo sus palabras como fuego quemando mi piel.**_

_** ***Flash Back*****_

_**-Aspros, estuve hoy en el hospital, me hicieron un ultrasonido, tendremos gemelos, dos hermosos y saludables niños – le dije entusiasmada.**_

_**-así debe de ser, son mis hijos Olimpia...- se detuvo a pensar lo que diría – cuando los bebes nazcan someteré el divorcio, permanecerás con los niños el tiempo que tarde que estemos legalmente separados, luego de eso me marcho y me llevo a los gemelos.**_

_**-pero Aspros...**_

_**-pero nada, ya te dije que los gemelos se quedan conmigo – dijo mientras me dejaba sola en la sala.**_

_*****Flash Back End*****_

_**Me sumí en una gran depresión, me estaba quebrando la cabeza pensando cómo evitar que me quitara a mis hijos, el estaba decidido a sacarme de sus vidas.**_

_**No vi a Defteros durante el embarazo, él quería evitarme más complicaciones con Aspros, quien ya había decidido dejarme sin ustedes, cuando nacieron, el llego. Estaba orgulloso de sus retoños, bellos, saludables, robustos, sus ojos brillaban encendidos.**_

"_**mis tesoros, los llamo, mis hermosos Saga y Kanon"**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Agradecimientos**_:

**SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes:** sin ti simplemente este fic no existiera.

**Alhena de Erídano:** gracias, no solo por escribir los fics que me hacen reír como loca, sino también por leer los míos, es un honor que lo hagas.

**Aurora Execution87:** gracias mil, sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que una de mis autoras favoritas tanto aquí como en AY, me lea. De verdad gracias mil y solo para aclarar Mu NO es el Alquimista.

**Princess Virgo:** Kanon también es mi amado por encima de Saga, pero aquí todos sufrirán y créeme, la vida de Saga no será color rositas siempre, en cuanto a lo de Shaina con Milo, se me hace rara la pareja y creo que Saga necesita a una mujer capaz de patearle las bolas de ser necesario, por eso la elegí a ella. Gracias por leer, bonita.

**Beauty:** gracias por leer este bebe, es nuevo esto de escribir hetero para mí. Me alegra que te guste y disfrutes esta primera parte del cap.

Lamento mucho el retraso, ya tenía este Cap. listo, solo le hacia las revisiones y correcciones cuando mi hermano arruino mi pc y perdí todo, solo pude recuperar la primera parte, había incluido muchos elementos nuevos que no tengo en papel y que son importantes, no fue solo de este fic perdí todos los demás y algunos nuevos que había creado, eso me deprimió muchísimo y la inspiración simplemente se me fue.

Así que le pido paciencia y por favor no abandonen el fic por eso, tengo muchas sorpresas para ustedes, besos.

Les quiere: Less.


	3. Chapter 3 LA DAMA Y LA SOMBRA (2ND PART)

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** NO YAOI (AU), ambiente familiar y de angustia, no está relacionado al universo del manga/anime y los personajes pueden estar ligeramente cambiados, mantengo las apariencias de los personajes según el anime. Utilizo personajes de otras generaciones y ordenes.

**N/A:** comillas, negritas y cursivas, usadas para el relato de Olimpia Onassis.

**Contra reloj**

_**By: Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley.**_

**Capítulo III**

**La dama y la sombra (Segunda parte)**

La rubia mujer pauso su relato por breves instantes, un incomodo silencio los envolvió a todos.

Saga observaba a sus padres desde su sillón, estos se encontraban frente a él con sus manos entrelazadas. Defteros estaba de pie, mientras su esposa se encontraba recostada en el brazo del enorme mueble de la sala, la mujer suspiro y cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras levantaba la cabeza, para esconder las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse y manchar su hermoso rostro.

"_**fiel a su palabra como siempre había sido, al mes de haberlos dado a luz Aspros sometió el divorcio. Me sentí morir en ese momento, sabía que solo era cuestión de días para que el me alejara de Kanon y de ti, enloquecida por el dolor y creyendo que provocaría la misericordia de Aspros cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida"**_

Saga no pudo evitar interrumpir el relato de su madre.

-¿qué hiciste, mama?

-yo...- bajo su mirada al suelo, derramando aquellas lagrimas que había estado conteniendo – yo...intente suicidarme.

Saga no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su estandarte, la mujer que siempre había tenido en el lugar de una diosa, aquel ser por quien daría su vida sin dudarlo, había sido capaz de semejante acto de cobardía, era como si cada pilar en el que había construido su vida estuviesen siendo derribados uno por uno.

-eso fue una total cobardía, si me lo preguntas – le dijo endureciendo su semblante de repente – y por lo visto, ni siquiera funciono.

\- Aspros dijo lo mismo, y también tu padre cuando se entero de lo que intente hacer... y no, no funciono. Eso solo lo enfureció mas, cuando lograron estabilizarme me dijo que alguien tan cobarde no merecía criar a dos criaturas.

\- papa, ¿por qué no hiciste nada para evitar todo eso? - le pregunto a su padre.

\- no lo sabía. Después de lo que paso en el hospital decidí mantenerme alejado de Olimpia para evitar más enfrentamientos con mi hermano, Aspros tiene un carácter muy fuerte, muy parecido al tuyo. Me entere del intento de suicidio muy tarde, estaba demasiado enojado, con tu madre por la estupidez de intentar matarse, con Aspros por presionarla como lo hacía y conmigo por haber sido tan cobarde, de yo haberle hablado de mis sentimientos antes, nada de eso habría pasado, yo...yo sería tu padre – le respondió y su voz salió quebrada, al fin el dolor guardado por más de veintiocho años salía a flote.

\- será mejor que continúe, ya no vale de nada lamentarse por lo que pudo o no ser.

"_**Kanon y tu siempre tuvieron una conexión muy fuerte entre ustedes y conmigo, si Kanon lloraba, tu también lo hacías, aunque eras el mayor de los dos era como si tú fueras el gemelo de Kanon y no lo contrario. Sufrí mucho cuando tuve que separarme de ustedes, cuando Aspros se los llevo lo único que hacía era llorar, la nana que los cuidaba en casa de Aspros me mantenía al tanto de ustedes, claro que a escondidas de su patrón.**_

_**Mitra me dijo que desde que Aspros se los había llevado, Kanon no había vuelto a llorar...**_

\- ¿Mitra? ¿Nuestra Mitra? - le interrumpió a su madre.

\- sí, nuestra Mitra. - le respondió con una sonrisa.

"_**Mitra me dijo que desde que Aspros se los había llevado, Kanon no había vuelto a llorar, que era como un muñequito muy tranquilito y que tu por el contrario estabas muy inquieto.**_

_**A los pocos días enfermaste, hizo de todo para que mejoraras pero nada parecía funcionar, cada día te consumías mas ante sus ojos, eso fue lo único que lo hizo reaccionar y permitirme acercarme a ti, el mismo te llevo hasta mí, pero no me permitió ver a tu hermano. **_

_**Mejoraste, mucho, a los pocos días habías recuperado tu color y salud y a regañadientes el tuvo que reconocer que estarías mejor conmigo, así fue como me permitió tenerte.**_

_**Como era de esperarse. Kanon enfermo al estar lejos de ti, le pedí a Aspros que me lo trajera con la esperanza de poder quedarme también con él, pero se negó. Me permitió cuidarlo, pero no como su madre.**_

_**Yo me había graduado como médico-pediatra meses antes de nuestra boda. Así que pude cuidar de Kanon, pero como su doctora, lo conozco, ha crecido frente a mis ojos, pero no sabe que soy su mama."**_

Finalizo su historia la rubia.

\- ya conoces la razón por la que no los crie a ambos, la razón por la que me case con Defteros, Yo no traicione a nadie, simplemente me case con la persona equivocada. Yo te amo y a Kanon, mucho, no sabes lo duro que es ver crecer a tu hijo frente a tus ojos y no poder decirle que eres su madre y cuanto lo amas.

\- llorabas – le dijo de repente Saga – recuerdo muchas veces que cuando llegabas de trabajar, llorabas, me abrazabas y me decías que me amabas por dos, jamás lo entendí hasta hoy. Necesito tiempo mama, es demasiado para asimilarlo de repente.

\- hijo por favor, perdónanos – le dijo Defteros.

\- papa, no puedo perdonarlos... porque simplemente no hay nada que perdonar, solo necesito procesar toda esta información.

El celular de Saga sonó, atendió al primer repique.

-cobra, dime.

\- patriarca. Estoy en camino a casa de tus padres, ahórratelo Saga – le respondió, interrumpiendo la réplica del otro lado de la línea – no me quedare de brazos cruzados, mientras sales a correr peligro.

\- ¿dejaste a Thetys y a las niñas solas?- un gruñido al otro lado de la línea le advirtió que no debió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

-no. - respondió duramente la peli verde - ¿cómo crees eso? ¿¡Por quién demonios me tomas!? Sísifo e Ilias están cuidando de ellas, sabes que esos dos morirían antes de permitir que algo les pasara.

Saga se limito a asentir.

\- ¡Saga! Por los dioses contéstame cuando te hablo, podría jurar que acabas de asentir y no estoy delante de ti, no puedo verte idiota.

El peli azul solo rio ante lo dicho por la chica, podía ser su mejor agente, pero era jodidamente irreverente.

\- nunca he podido entender como tú y mi madre saben lo que hago, aun cuando hablemos por teléfono.

\- eso es porque ella es tu madre y yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-tienes razón- dijo sonriendo de lado – Shaina. Gracias...por no dejarme solo – le dijo para después colgar.

Se quedo unos minutos mirando el celular como si este fuese a cobrar vida y a morderlo.

\- ¿cuando piensas decirle a esa chica que la amas? - interrumpió sus pensamientos su madre.

-ahora no tengo cabeza para eso mama, lo único que ocupa mis pensamientos es sacar a Kanon de ese lugar donde al Alquimista lo tiene secuestrado.

\- ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Shaina viene para acá, no debe tardar. Yo no puedo ir armado o el Alquimista podría matar a Kanon, si al menos no estuviera herido y desarmado.

-debió de haberlo atacado a traición. Mi bebe es fuerte, así como tú.

-también lo creo, Shaina será mi apoyo, es rápida, silenciosa, letal... es perfecta...para cubrirme en esta situación.

Volteo la cara para que su madre no lo viera sonrojarse al hablar de la chica, provocando una sonrisa en la mujer parada frente a él, con el celular aun en sus manos, comenzó a marcarles a los hermanos Kopolis. Sísifo e Ilias Kopolis, pertenecientes al equipo de Saga al igual que sus sobrinos Aioros y Aioria Kopolis. Hombres letales, precisos, que escondían detrás de su semblante calmado a perfectas armas.

\- ¿Sísifo? Si, ya Shaina viene para acá, por favor cuídalas. No le cuenten de ellas a tus sobrinos, ya hay demasiadas personas involucradas, confió en ustedes – y le colgó.

\- Saga, Shaina ya esta aquí – le dijo su madre entrando a la sala, había salido a abrir la puerta mientras su hijo llamaba.

La chica estaba recostada en la columna que separaba la entrada de la sala.

\- estoy aquí. Dime que hacer, como debo moverme para atrapar a ese maldito.

\- cúbreme, quédate conmigo como lo has hecho siempre. Solo a ti le confiaría mi vida y la de mi hermano. No puedo llegar armado pero tú si, necesito que seas tú quien lleve las armas para mí y para Kanon, lo sacare de allí.

-lo sé.

.

.

.

Se llevo a la joven hacia un rincón apartado, tenía que decirle algo y no deseaba ser escuchado.

-ayer estuve en el hospital psiquiátrico.

-¿Y cómo está el?

-Bien. Pero continua insistiendo en que está vivo, yo no sé qué pensar. He hecho de todo para encontrarlo, pero es como si se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Saga, sé que no te gusta pensar en eso, pero ¿y si de verdad murió? Yo creo que estar tanto tiempo encerrado en ese espantoso lugar han conseguido enloquecerlo de verdad y todos esos medicamentos pueden haberlo alterado.

-No se medica.

-¿qué dices? - pregunto exaltada.

-Te estoy diciendo que no se medica. Todo lo que le dan lo tira y yo de verdad no creo que este loco aun así, le aconseje que en su próxima revisión le dijera a los doctores que aceptaba la muerte de su hermano, es la única razón por la que permanece encerrado.

-No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Te explico. Cuando los doctores le preguntan, que cual es la primera cosa que hará al salir de ahí, el les responde que buscar a su hermano. Por esa razón los médicos no le dan el alta, según su cuadro clínico. Aun no supera la muerte de su hermano.

-Entiendo. Pero no has pensado que él en verdad esta trastornado, es decir – se apresuro a agregar, al ver el disgusto en el rostro del peli azul – nunca pudieron encontrarlo, tú te has gastado una pequeña fortuna y cinco años de tu vida buscándolo y no has obtenido resultados, está muerto y debes de aceptarlo, ambos deben de aceptarlo de una maldita vez.

-No, si él dice que está vivo. Yo le creo – finalizo la conversación, al escuchar a su madre llamarlos.

-Saga, Shaina. Deberían tratar de descansar. Ven querida – le dijo a la italiana mientras la tomaba de la mano – te llevare a tu habitación. Tu también deberías descansar, hijo.

-tratare, gracias mami. Oye papa... disculpa por cómo te hable antes, estaba muy alterado. No me importa lo que haya sucedido, eres y siempre serás mi padre.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso, hijo te ayudare traer de vuelta a tu gemelo.

-Pero, estas retirado.

-Tú lo dijiste, estoy retirado. No inservible.

-Eso lo sé, yo aprendí del mejor maestro, general Onassis.

-Lo sacaremos de ahí, ya verás.

-Lo sé, papa, estoy seguro que sí.

.

.

.

El insistente resonar del teléfono a las cinco de la madrugada saco a todo el mundo de su sueño. Saga se apresuro a contestar, siempre poniendo el aparato en alta voz.

-¿diga?

-Buenos días agente Onassis ¿lo desperté? - le saludo el Alquimista de forma burlesca. - ya es casi hora de nuestra "cita" y de verdad espero que no faltes, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Al menos ya no lo es.

-Ahí estaré, solo recuerda tu promesa de no lastimar a mi hermano.

-¿promesa? Ahg, como odio esa palabra, al contrario de ti Saga que pareces adorarla. Es irónico que tú me hables de cumplir mi promesa, cuando no cumples las tuyas.

-¿de qué me estás hablando? - le pregunto el gemelo. Genuinamente confundido.

-A su debido tiempo lo sabrás mi querido Onassis, yo mismo te recordare tu promesa.

-Júramelo, júrame que no le harás daño – suplico.

Se escucha el sonido de una estridente risa.

-lo juro. Pero eso no sirve de mucho Saga, las personas mienten y rompen sus juramentos y promesas, deberías saberlo – le dijo y le colgó.

Todos estaban atónitos, ninguno lograba entender de que estaba hablando el Alquimista, ni siquiera el mismo Saga lograba entender nada.

-¿a que se refería ese lunático?

-No, no lo sé. Me habla como si me conociera o como si fuese mi deber saber quién es, pero de verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de quien sea ese sujeto, en momentos como estos extraño a mares a Sage, estoy seguro que el sabría que hacer.

-Pero él no está – le rebatió enojada la peli verde.

-Debes calmarte hijo – le dijo Defteros, mientras lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a Shaina – tu también sabrás que hacer, solo debes enfocarte.

-¿donde está mama?

-Dormida, tuve que sedarla. Estaba al borde del pánico, va a sacarme los ojos cuando despierte.- aunque sonreía, se le notaba preocupado.

-Está bien, es lo mejor. Esto es lo que haremos...

.

.

.

Luego de coordinar los detalles, el peli azul se encamino hacia el almacén donde había sido citado por el Alquimista. Al llegar, el lugar se encontraba desolado y polvoriento, pero eso era solo una fachada, el Alquimista le llamo a su celular y le indico hacia dónde dirigirse dentro del almacén, avanzo hasta una habitación en el sótano de la bodega. Estaba oscura, pero al contrario del resto del lugar, estaba limpia, demasiado limpia y fría. La habitación estaba repleta de equipo de la más alta tecnología, el lugar solo estaba iluminado por los monitores encendidos, los cuales le permitieron observar un cuerpo atado en un rincón de la amplia habitación, una figura idéntica a él se encontraba inconsciente amarrado a una silla. Para Saga aquello era casi irreal, era como observarse a si mismo desde otro plano de existencia, su pecho se contrajo al observar las heridas en el cuerpo de su igual, señales de que había sido atacado a traición como siempre supuso.

-Kanon...- susurro- estoy seguro que no habrías podido derrumbarlo de haberlo atacado de frente, bastardo infeliz – dijo ahora en voz fuerte.

Se acerco cautelosamente hasta quedar frente al otro peli azul, el chico estaba inconsciente por la perdida de sangre y las heridas, instintivamente acaricio el rostro de su gemelo y como si de una orden silenciosa se tratara, el menor de los Onassis empezó a abrir sus ojos. Dicha escena era observada desde las sombras.

-Kanon, estoy aquí hermano, mírame- le susurro Saga dulcemente a su gemelo.

-¿Quién eres tú? - le respondió semi – inconsciente el peli azul.

-Soy Saga tu...tu gemelo, vine por ti hermano, voy a sacarte de este lugar, te lo prometo.

La rabia hizo hervir la sangre de quien los observaba protegido por el anonimato que le brindaba la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, una risa cruel y burlona interrumpió a Saga.

-pero miren nada más que escena taaan conmovedora – le dijo la voz, aun oculta – te aconsejo no prestar atención a las palabras y promesas de su hermano, mi estimado doctor Onassis, las promesas de esta escoria no valen nada, son solo palabras vacias, son solo mentiras.

Saga se quedo petrificado al escuchar esa voz. No era posible que fuera el, habia muerto hace muchos años atrás, la última vez que escucho esa voz había sido hace casi seis años, justo antes de la explosión que casi le cuesta su vida y la de uno de sus compañeros, desgraciadamente el otro no corrió con tanta suerte y murió ¿o no? No, simplemente debía de tratarse de un juego de su propia mente, no podía ser el.

-yo estoy aquí como lo prometí.

-Lo que es bastante viniendo de ti, ver que te puedes preocupar por algo que no sea tu trabajo me sorprende _"héroe de la ciudad" _\- lo ultimo lo dijo con una mezcla de burla y rabia.

-Deja ir a mi hermano, lo prometiste, me dijiste que si me entregaba lo liberarías.

-Se perfectamente lo que dije, pero como te mencione antes las personas mienten, Deberías recordarlo. Tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

-Déjate de misterios y acertijos y muéstrate. No sé de qué me hablas ¡ni siquiera te conozco!

-¿en serio? ¿No me conoces o solo quieres convencerte a ti mismo de que no sabes quién soy yo? Porque por tu expresión podría jurar que conoces perfectamente mi rostro Saga.

Esa voz seguía atormentándolo, era demasiado parecida. Los timbres, los matices, la familiaridad con que decía su nombre, disfrazado con el odio que destilaba cual veneno cada palabra, oh si, en el fondo de su corazón sabio quien estaba escondido entre las sombras, su mente era que se negaba a aceptarlo.

-¿por qué quieres hacerme daño? - le pregunto mirando a su gemelo que había vuelto a caer en la inconsciencia.

-Me aburres Onassis, ya te lo dije. Quiero destruirte, no solo físicamente oh no, quiero destruir tu reputación, a tu amada ciudad, tu carrera, tu familia, tu vida – escucho que le respondían, mientras pisadas resonaban en la habitación, cada vez más cerca de él.

Cerró sus ojos por reflejo y bajo la cabeza, no quería ver, no podía ver el rostro de su némesis. La voz era cada vez mas nítida y con cada paso que aquel ser daba hacia él, su corazón latía mas fuerte amenazando con salirse de su pecho por la boca, lo sintió detenerse frente a él y apretó los ojos, no había duda, era él. Lo sabia pero sus ojos se negaban a contemplar a la persona a quien tenia enfrente.

-abre los ojos Saga y mírame a la cara, no seas cobarde y enfréntame. Miénteme de frente y mirándome a los ojos como lo hiciste hace años, cuando prometiste volver por mi y te fuiste abandonándome a morir. ¡MIRAME!- le dijo tomado su barbilla con fuerza y levantando su rostro obligándole a mirarle.

Morir, Saga en sus 28 años jamás había deseado tanto morir como en ese momento, parado frente a él se encontraba aquel que había sido su pupilo en el departamento, al que había protegido como a un hermano menor. Al que había buscado por cinco años, al que había llorado incontables veces en ese tiempo al creerle muerto y al que aun seguía buscando desesperadamente.

Y lloro.

Lloro de alegría por volver a verle vivo, pero también de amargura por ver que en aquellos ojos que antaño chispeaban de alegría y bondad, habían sido apagados por el odio y el resentimiento. Estaba hecho un mar de confusiones y su cabeza amenazaba con estallarle, y aun así, ignorando a la advertencia de peligro en su cabeza y escuchando a su corazón, le abrazo.

-eres tú, estás vivo. Por todos los dioses estas vivo – le dijo entre sollozos, mientras lo apretaba dejando a su enemigo sin saber cómo reaccionar – sabia que te volvería a ver, mi compañero, mi amigo... mi hermano.

**Continuara...**

Esto ha sido todo por hoy, yo también estoy viva. Ahogada en cosas, pero viva. (Le caen a tomatazos). T.T

Deje muchas pistas sobre la identidad del alquimista, al que adivine quien es... le doy una galletita XD. Así que repito la question. ¿Quien será el Alquimista?

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

A Sakura-sparda.

Alhena de Erídano.

Beauty: ¿no has pensado en hacerte una cuenta? (le dan un zape)

AnimesNextGeneration SNYC. (Otro cambio de nombre, vas a marearme jjjj)

Nos leemos, las amo :*


End file.
